A Dress for the Firechild
by memihime
Summary: There's a masquerade ball happening at the Moreau Academy of Magical Arts tonight. The lovely lady trio is just about ready to make their grand entrance, but there's just one little problem. Winslette hasn't found a dress yet.


Salisa sat with her stomach firmly pressed against the back of the seat. Her legs hugging each side of the chair as she watched Mira fuss with Winslette about picking out a dress. "Miss WinWin you absolutely have to wear a dress to the big dance tonight. It is a masquerade after all! Hinten, Malik, and Simon went through a lot of trouble to get a themed party together so you absolutely have to be in the theme," Mira insisted as she tried to shove a red ball gown dress into Winslette's hands. The fire child simply wasn't having it," NO! I am not going to be caught dead in that thing. Why are we even going to this party? Why don't we just do what we usually do and chill in the dorm or something? Hell, let's go shopping. I don't really freakin' care…."

Resting her chin against the top of the chair with her arms wrapped around the sides Salisa smiled," We're going to the party because everyone else is going." "Everyone who is anyone is going to be there," Mira added her additionally two cents in on the conversation. Salisa gently blew a stray white strand of hair out of her face and whispered provocatively to Winslette," So naturally my dear….you must be there…" Winslette turned and glared at Salisa who never seemed to truly intervene in these kinds of things, but always sat on the sidelines almost prodding her with bait while Mira did all the major persuading. What infuriated the brunette more was that it always felt like Sal's prodding had more of an effect on her than anything else. It was irresistible. Salisa was irresistible and that infuriated Winslette. She couldn't resist the dark flesh or the shimmering emerald eyes. She couldn't resist the curves of her body or the overwhelming amount of power Salisa held within. A small blush came over Winslette's face as she glanced away slightly before clutching onto the dress Mira had been pushing against her.

"Fine…" Winslette turned and headed into the changing room to try on the red ball gown dress that had golden trim and a black ribbon along the waist.

With Winslette's retreat into the changing room Mira looked over to Salisa and smiled happily," I'm so excited for the party tonight!" Mira had already picked out her dress. It was an icy blue covered in an ivory lace. The sleeves were large and would drape pass her finger tips, but it the gown would hug tightly around the skinny frame of the small female. Salisa had also already picked out her attire for the evening's affair. A white tuxedo with tailcoats and an olive green shirt. She was going for the princely look to accompany her two princesses.

"If you need any help with getting your dress on Miss WinWin please let me know!" Mira called into the dressing room only to hear a flustered," I-I….I got it!" as a response. Giggling slightly the Hearthmaster of Team 2 moved over to her Farseeker's side only to be pulled into a gentle embrace. Turning the girl towards her Salisa leaned down and kissed Mira gently on the lips. Completely caught off guard the girl's face went entirely red as she gently clutched onto the fabric of Salisa's sleeve as she performed this rather public display of affection. While Mira still had to tease Winslette relentlessly to garner even a moment of care or affection, Salisa would provide her with as much as she desired at a moment's notice. It was like their strange polygamous relationship came with its own version of checks and balances.

Salisa by far in both their literal team dynamic as well as their relationship dynamic was the executive branch. She was the figure head, leader, and decision maker of the group. Her confidence was alluring and her personality and power were things to both admire and fear. Mira deemed herself to be the judiciary branch. She was sort of the person who decided if things were fair or not. It was her role to ensure that everyone's side of the story was heard, considered, and properly dealt with in the most reasonable way possible. Then there was Winslette, the legislative branch of the group. That role consisted of making demands that she believed would be best for everyone, yet mostly herself. Usually, all of her ideas had wonderful intentions, but didn't always pan out the way she had originally intended. Filled with passion and a desire to change the current dynamics she was always searching for new ways to make the current status quo different. In the same vein that she admired Salisa, Mira also admired Winslette for having that kind of drive and determination.

When the two female's lips parted Salisa gently ran her thumb along Mira's bottom lip and whispered softly," You work so hard to make her happy. Even if she doesn't say it, you know she appreciates you, don't you Mira?" Salisa always concerned herself with Mira. Worrying that Winslette's inability to be honest with herself and others around her in an attempt to keep up some strong facade that she was calm, cool, and collected often made Mira feel like she wasn't good enough. Though, Salisa also knew that Mira had tough skin and that she could handle herself. Her worry was likely unwarranted, unnecessary, and unneeded but she couldn't help but want to use that worry as a small excuse to show affection to one of her stubborn girlfriends.

Nodding, Mira replied softly," Yes of course I know she appreciates it. I love the way she tries to hide how much she wants to do things or how embarrassed she gets over other things….I think it is absolutely adorable.." Sal laughed slightly before then gently letting Mira go to return to her relaxed position on the chair," Good…watching you tease her is definitely a highlight in my day…" Seeing a rustle from behind the curtain of the dressing room Salisa then called out," Speaking of which, I think our hot headed lover is coming out soon…"

Hearing Salisa's voice drifting into the changing room Winslette gritted her teeth. Looking in at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but sigh. The dress that Mira had picked out for her was definitely amazing. It hugged her body in the most flattering way possible. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the dress. Winslette slowly turned slightly to see herself at every angle trying desperately to find even a thread she complained about, but alas there was nothing she could find that warranted her to be displeased with this. Softly she muttered," How is they know what looks good on me better than I do? I would have never picked out this dress…" Reaching up she tugged gently on a lock of her hair wondering what she would do with it for the party.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to go to the party. To be honest she enjoyed parties and thought they were a lot of fun, but to be going with Mira and Salisa, well….For them to be one big group…to enter with them? Wasn't it obvious she wasn't that great at public displays of affection yet? After all why her? Why did they think that she was just so necessary that she had to be with them too?

A small smile tugged at her lips as she muttered softly to herself," I guess it is obvious huh….it is 'cause they care…" Pushing some strands of her brunette hair out of the way she took a deep breath and turned. Stepping out from behind the curtain she revealed herself to her two cherished girlfriends. The way they looked at her was the way she had always dreamed just one person would gaze at her and she had been lucky enough to find two…more like lucky enough for two to find her, despite her piss poor attitude.

Mira gasped excitedly," Oh Winny! You look great! You look fantastic! Marvelous!"

Sal gave a toothy grin," You'll be the prettiest girl at the ball tonight….my Lady."

Their compliments only caused the fire child's face to burn up more as she looked away shyly and her usual opposition bubbled to the surface again as she flicked her hair back and grumbled," Yeah. It looks alright I guess. I mean it isn't awful. It fits okay. Nothing is particularly wrong with it or anything. Like I wouldn't be embarrassed if I was caught dead in it or anything. It isn't a rag…like I would put it on a hanger and stuff…."

Laughing Mira walked over to the stubborn girl and got on her tip toes and kissed Winslette on the lips," I'm glad. I'm very happy that you like it so much, Winny."

Winslette glanced down to the girl and then over to the other girl who had stolen her heart without her consent and then gave a small smile and whispered," I'm glad we're going….to the party…"


End file.
